Celui qui trébuchait
by Cear Grishka
Summary: OS HPDM. Lors sa dernière année, Potter se met à trébucher, mais c'est pas grave, le sol est aussi mou qu'un Malfoy.


Mercredi vingt deux septembre, trois heure du matin, il faisait encore noir quand cela arriva pour la première fois.

Dans les couloirs sombres de l'école de sorcellerie d'Ecosse, Harry Potter tomba sur Draco Malfoy.

Bien sûr, on mettra cette chute sur le dos du rat sur lequel le Survivant trébucha à ce moment là. Rat appartenant à Eloïse Duclet, troisième année Poufsouffle, ayant perdu ledit rat dans l'après midi. Rat qui avait fini par se retrouver dans un chaudron pas encore tout à fait propre quelques minutes auparavant dans une salle de métamorphose, ce qui manque de logique, mais ledit chaudron voyait sa loyauté tournée vers Martin Clart, cinquième année Serdaigle, tête en l'air, et la perte de on chaudron lui avait valu trente points en moins à dix heure.

Mais ce n'est pas intéressant.

Ce qui fut le plus drôle lors de cette rencontre où les mains du Serpentard firent pour la première fois connaissance avec les hanches du Griffondor fut le pustule en forme de visage qui vit le jour sur le menton du Griffondor et le troisième bras qui poussa dans le dos de Malfoy une fois la question « à qui la faute revient-elle » ne trouva pas d'autre réponse que « c'est pas moi c'est toi » des deux partis.

Ainsi commença la grande histoire d'amour de la pustule bavarde et de la main peloteuse de fesses.

On mit tout cela sur le dos des insomnies de Sir Potter qui, tel un enfant, aurait souhaité pouvoir se réfugier dans le lit de ses parents après un cauchemar, et des rendez-vous clandestins de Sir Malfoy qui sortait alors avec un Poufsouffle, mais, chut, faut pas le dire, c'est une honte.

Jeudi quatorze Novembre, seize heure cinquante quatre, c'était devant la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que cela se produisit pour la seconde fois.

Le bras dans le dos ayant depuis longtemps cessé de caresser ses fesses, Draco Malfoy ne s'était pourtant toujours remit du « hé mon mignon, tu me rejoins dans mon lit ce soir ? » que lui avait lancé la chose qui proliférait sur le visage de Potter.

Cet incident avait été classé et tout le monde fut d'accord pour en plus jamais en reparler.

En tout cas ce jour là, les lacets de Sir Potter décidèrent de lui jouer un tour et lui emmêlèrent les chevilles, plutôt que se manger le sol, le destin lui mit Sir Malfoy sur le chemin. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un mauvais remake de Dirty Dancing, et si Dirty Dancing était populaire dans le monde sorcier à l'époque, nul doute que Hermione aurait vu venir le coup qui fit s'évanouir Ron quelques années plus tard.

Quand le Professeur arriva, on ne parla nul part dans Poudlard de la révolte des lacets, juste de la nouvelle coiffure rose de Potter et le nouveau nez violet de Malfoy.

Vendredi trois décembre, vingt heure trente deux.

On ne sut jamais ce qu'il se passa aux portes de l'infirmerie, on vit juste lesdites portes s'ouvrir alors que Potter fonçait à travers le couloir. Il y eu un éclat de cape verte, un « Merlin, Potter ! » et les portes de l'infirmerie se refermant sur deux corps vaguement enlacés et étendus sur le sol

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Malfoy avait une atèle et Potter une minerve. On ne posa pas de questions.

Samedi deux janvier, avant dernier jour de vacance, minuit trois.

Alors qu'il tuait le temps jusque midi, quand ses meilleurs amis reviendraient des fêtes qu'ils avaient passé en familles, Potter se promenait dans le château quand il rencontra une paire de jambes allongées.

Il pesta, insulta la personne qui pouvait bien avoir eu la stupidité de laisser traîner ce genre d'appendices par terre avant de relever la tête vers un visage où se dessinaient quelques sillons et un regard mercure, ahuri, les cils encore bordés de larmes.

Il marmonna une vague excuse et prit ses jambes à son cou en se fustigeant déjà d'avoir eu pitié de son ennemi.

Dimanche quatorze février, saint valentin, midi.

Cherchant un endroit où plus personne ne pourrait penser à venir lui offrir du chocolat et des poèmes de mauvais goût, Potter se retrouva à entrer en collision avec Malfoy alors qu'il pénétrait dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde.

Le fantôme riait en volant autour des lavabos et Malfoy lui jeta à peine un regard avant de s'asseoir dans un coin et de sortir un livre de son sac.

Bizarrement étourdi par cette étrange rencontre et l'odeur d'agrume de Malfoy qui semblait ne plus vouloir quitter ses narines, Potter s'assit à l'opposé et écouta les babillage de Mimi en se disant qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir pire comme Saint Valentin.

Lundi vingt quatre mars, dix huit heure dix neuf.

Il tentait de fuir Ron et Hermione qui passaient leur temps à s'embrasser en lui reprochant de ne pas se trouver de petite amie, marchant rageusement vers le terrain de Quidditch, balais à la main quand, une fois sur le terrain et près à prendre son envol, il percuta violemment une autre personne sur un balais. Il regarda Malfoy tomber au sol et se dit, une fois qu'il réalisa que ce dernier n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, qu'il valait peut-être mieux l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Il passa la nuit à l'observer, les pales rayons lunaires se reflétant sur la chevelure blonde, étalée sur un oreiller d'infirmerie.

Il rentra dans son dortoir vers cinq heures du matin, complètement bouleversé. Quand il revit Malfoy le lendemain, celui ci ne semblait heureusement pas savoir qu'il avait profité de son impuissance pour l'embrasser.

Mardi vingt deux septembre, trois heure du matin, c'était trois ans plus tard que cela se produisit.

Draco Malfoy vivait tranquillement sa petite vie. Harry Potter vivait tranquillement sa petite vie.

Et c'était très bien ainsi.

Mais il y avait peut-être des rats qui se baladaient la nuit sur le chemin de traverse, qui sait, et ce n'était pas de la faute de Malfoy si ses bottes en peau de Dragon se rebellaient soudainement. Il portait également une atèle, mais ses os étaient fragiles et c'était fréquent.

En tout cas, ce ne fut qu'une pure coïncidence s'il trébucha sur Potter, c'était la faute d'un idiot qui avait laissé traîner son balais.

Quand il se retrouva le bras autour du cou de Potter et la main de celui ci lui maintenant la hanche pour l'empêcher de tomber, il fit fi de cette étrange position qui lui rappelait sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Quand Potter lui demanda, il mit tout de même quelques minutes à répondre positivement à son invitation à dîner.

Lors dudit dîner, il accepta avec réticence la proposition d'un thé le lendemain.

Le lendemain, il se sentit idiot de lui proposer de l'accompagner à un match de Quidditch.

Étrangement, il ressentit exactement la même chose le jour de son mariage où il gravit difficilement l'estrade en compagnie de son fiancé, les membres tremblants d'excitation, et qu'il trébucha sur une marche. Mais à ses cotés, Harry Potter emprisonna sa taille pour l'empêcher de tomber.

FIN.


End file.
